Moira's Room
by Skellington Fantiac
Summary: As if being sucked into Raven's Mind wasn't bad enough! When BB and Aure, (I created 2 new characters!), wander into Moira's Room, they're sucked into her "toy" castle! Big Laughs! Please read and rate!


"Food's ready!" Cyborg called. It was the middle of summer and the Titans were having a Barbeque on the top of Titans Tower. It was a warm and breezy evening. The sky was painted brilliant shades of pink, purple and orange.  
The other Titans came running to the table. Well, except for Raven and Moira, who glared at the others and floated to the table. Moira, a thirteen year-old banned from the same place that Raven was from, had recently joined the team along with her friend, Aure. Having the same basic powers as Raven, Raven had taken her on as her apprentice. Moira was like a miniature Raven, except with blonde hair, and a black, tight dress with silver designs. She also had a cape, just like Raven's except, of course, black.  
"Hey, it looks great Cy! Cai 'have a hamburger, please?" Aure was in general a happy person. A.K.A., she and Moira were complete opposites, if you block out the fact they shared a few of the same interests and they looked similar. Aure had the power to control pretty much anything that had to the sky, such as wind, weather, stars and meteors. She had lived in NYC until one day when some of her "buddies" had caught her on the roof of the orphanage making new constellations. She had to flee to Gotham City, where she met Moira, and then joined up with the Titans. She had blonde hair that went slightly pass her shoulders, blue eyes, and blue and white attire, made up of a sleeveless shirt, bell-bottoms and a scarf. She also had a pair of goggles, very much like Terra's, only light blue.  
"Sure ya' can, Aure! And a veggie burger for BB, steaks for Robin and I, a hot dog for Starfire, ((that's a joke, you have to have seen the episode where Raven temporarily loses control of her powers to get it)), and that weird stuff that Raven gave me that will be done in a few minutes because I was afraid to put in on with everything else for Moira and Raven. Oh, and soda and herbal tea for all."  
Robin, Beast Boy, Aure and Starfire all gave a cheer as Cyborg bowed playfully. Raven and Moira just sat silently glaring.  
"Aww, lighten up Moira! Don't worry be happy! laugh Ya' know...the song, and from the TV show...No?" Aure's happy laughter turned to awkward laughter. Moira just stared. "Okey dokey, then..."  
The Titans ate there dinner, laughing and joking in between bites. They all had pie, ice cream and brownies for dessert, well, except for Raven and Moira, who had gone back to meditating after one final cup of herbal tea.  
"Hey guys, I don't think Aure liked dessert!" Robin said with a laugh. Aure had wiped her plate clean. It was hard to tell what she had even had. The others laughed along with him, including Aure.  
"Well, it was good!" Aure said giggling. Then she stretched out her arms and yawned. "It's late. I think I'm going to go to bed. Anyone with me?"  
"Yes, I think I am going to retire for the night as well," Starfire said with a long yawn.  
"Yup, Cy's gonna hit the sack, too." Cyborg got up, stretched and groaned.  
"Yeah, me too." Robin got up from his chair.  
"Me, three!" BB agreed. He got up and followed the others to the door inside. "You guys coming?" He asked Raven and Moira.  
"No, we're going to stay up here for a while. To meditate. Go ahead. Leave us alone," Moira and Raven said in unison.  
BB shivered. "That's just creepy," he mumbled to Aure on the way downstairs.  
"I know! Sometimes I think they share one brain or somethin'," Aure agreed.  
"We heard that!" Raven and Moira called in unison from the roof. BB and Aure stared at each other in horror for a second and then ran down the stairs screaming.  
"What is wrong with Beast Boy and Aure?" Starfire asked Robin with a puzzled expression on her face.  
"No idea, Star. No idea," Robin replied. He yawned and stretched. "Well, good night!" And with that he walked into his room.

(Commercial)

BB and Aure ran through the hallways screaming. They had been doing this for five minutes, and two minutes before Cyborg had started yelling at him from his room to shut up.  
"Aaahhhh!" Aure screamed louder than ever as fell to the floor and tumbled into a room.  
"Aure, are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, walking over to her.  
"I'm fine...No, wait. Scratch that. I'm practically dead. Same with you."  
"Hit your head pretty hard, didn't ya' Aure..."  
"We're in Moira's Room. We should get out while we still can."   
"I've never been in Moira's Room before. I'm sure she won't mind me taking a look around."  
"Yes she will." Aure stood close to the door. She was anxious to get out.  
"Hey, look! A toy castle! Wow, what great craftsmanship..."  
"Beast Boy, we have to leave! Don't think I didn't hear about the time you went poking zips in Raven's Mirror-" Aure gasped. Beat Boy was reaching for the "toy" castle.  
"Don't touch it!" Too late. All of a sudden, BB was surrounded in a black vortex. When the vortex disappeared, Beast Boy was gone.

"Someone's in my room, Lady," Moira said, waking up from deep meditation. She stood up and curtsied. "Excuse me, but I have to get whoever it is OUT of my room, before they screw something up." With that Moira opened the door and ran inside.  
"Beast Boy and Aure, those idiots. When will they learn," Raven mumbled. She went back to meditating.

"Beast Boy...BB?" Aure called nervously. She slowly walked over to the castle. "I wonder what happened to h-IM!!!!!!" Suddenly, Aure was surrounded in darkness. She screamed. When the darkness subsided, she was in...the front hall of a castle? "What the bloody-"  
"Aure! There you are? I think we're in Moira's Mind!" Beast Boy ran up to Aure. Aure looked around. Yup, this was a castle alright. Just like in her books. Nice and simple...well, not exactly simple. The designs on everything were very elaborate and such.  
"I don't think we're in her Mind, BB. Moira's Mind would be life-threatening..."  
"Where are we then?"  
"I think is sort of like Moira's Tree House, except it's not a house and it's not in a tree."  
"Nice Tree House."   
"Thanks," said a voice from behind. Moira walked up to them, a very angry look on her face. "Now if you don't mind me asking, WHAT were you doing in my room?"  
"Heh, long story..." BB started. Moira cut him off.  
"I dislike long stories. Besides, even if I did want to hear your pathetic excuse, we don't have time. I'm the only one allowed in here. My "Tree House" has a bit of a pest control problem. If we don't get out of here quickly, you two might be eaten by a giant rat or something of the sort."  
"I'm good with-"  
"Yes, I know that you're good with animals. You've only told me about a thousand times. Anyways, it was an EXPRESSION. Why the heck would I let such a tasty morsel run loose in my Castle?" (Aure and BB cringed at this. Moira smirked.)


End file.
